Absolute Frame
by Remy.Nami
Summary: A beautiful picture was torn but brought together again.


**Hello...Was it long to type a story? I guess my head doesn't have ideas so if you have some I'll type something up!**

**Well enjoy~**

--

With a snap the picture formed…

Two boys no younger than 13 were smiling, arms around each other's shoulders. A perfect day…

Yet that picture tore apart in half and they broke away from each other…

**Absolute Frame**

A pale finger flipped the page uninterested in the class subject and continued on with his novel. He looked up silently and paused to read the equation and answered after a short moment flawless getting it correct.

A smirk and then the onyx eyes wondered back to the book until the long ring of the bell was awakened and he quickly without any interruptions left the room.

--

A bored and non-caring gaze looked up at the ceiling. Twirling his necklace around his finger he popped his bubble-gum, not making a sound while doing so. His blonde bangs were shifted to the right and left and he moved them away from his vision.

He yawned and sighed when the bell rang. He stood up and was about to leave when he was shoved against the wall.

How fortunate that he was seated right next to the wall huh?

He glared at the person whose glare went back right at him.

"No." Was all that was stated and a quick shove and the tan boy walked away out of the classroom.

--

"If you just go onto the background history of him you'll discover his birth date, August 23, 1876, and was an aviationist who accomplished the black rights and supporting the women's league in voting. Of course I'm just giving you an example on how to explain this so whatever I'm stating is not a true person unless there might be, but I don't seem to care. Understand?"

A puzzled yet annoyed expression was responded to the unemotional teen. "I think I could handle it after you opened your mouth."

A death glare was pierced back but then he looked away. "Well then excuse me if you're just going to be foolish and not pay attention. I did agree to help you, but if you are going to act this way I'm not wasting my time." He grabbed his book and closed it shut and turned away.

The loud sigh was emitted and then a whisper was responded. "Sorry…you could continue with your speech or lesson."

The raven haired boy turned around and smirked. "Ah. Alright then…get ready to actually pay attention because I will not hesitate to let you fail."

The blonde groaned and opened his book finally and resisted the urge to bang his head on the table.

How fantastic.

--

"After four years they finally reunite. Do you suppose they will get along?" A pair of eyes gazed at the two teenage boys who were conversing, more like, studying for Historical Government.

"By the way they are acting right now, I have a guess they will get along sooner or later. Those four years had been nothing. I'm sure they can accomplice on something together."

A chuckle was heard. "I guess so…they already seem like they are getting along."

The person who spoke just saw the pale boy break the ruler in half and angrily yell at the blonde who was yelling back.

"...Or maybe not."

--

Leaning against the chair Sasuke organized his papers into the binder separating them into dividers for each subject.

Yawning abruptly he went on and then clicked the rings closed and stood up. He stopped when he came face to face with the blonde moron he despised. "Is there something you need? I'm kind of busy so hurry and explain what you have to say."

Naruto didn't retort and brought his hand to his pocket and clutched something. "Do you still have that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and looked down to Naruto's hand then back at him. "Have what? Can you just state what you have to say already?" He said in a frustrated growl.

Naruto's gaze went down. "The picture we took four years ago before you disappeared and never came back till last semester. The one that we tore in half."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "You still think I have that pathetic piece of memento? That was four years ago…why do you still hold it?"

Naruto clenched his teeth. "I kept it because I at least cared about our friendship. Just answer the question this time Sasuke…do you have it."

Sasuke sighed aggravated. "Yes." Naruto's breath hitched and he approached Sasuke who, alarmed, pushed him away. "Don't come near me. Just because I have the picture doesn't mean I still care for you…and why all of a sudden did you just bring this up?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "I talked to Kakashi and Itachi." Sasuke banged the desk in anger. "For what?! You don't have the permission to butt into my personal life you stupid messed up person."

Naruto's eyes widen and he trembled. "I'm not messed up and I just wanted to know…I still care you know."

Sasuke brought a hand to his forehead trying to calm down. "Well I don't alright? I have to get going I have a meeting in twenty minutes so excuse me."

Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's arm. "No…you aren't going anywhere until we settle this matter."

Sasuke pulled away. "What's there to settle? It's done with…we aren't friends anymore." Naruto brought out the picture causing Sasuke to stiffen.

"Aren't we still? You were so happy when we took this photo. What happened over the four years that caused you to be like this?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Nothing important I just went to another school and changed. I figured out that I don't need distractions for my goal which include friends." Naruto growled. "Oh really? What goal Sasuke? To be an asshole? Cause you already surpassed that goal. What now?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto glaring fiercely. "That's not my goal and I don't need to explain anything to you about myself so just give it up. Whatever happened four years ago mean nothing to me."

That did it. Naruto's eyes widen in shock and tears started to form. His body was shaking and he smiled bitterly. "So then our relationship meant nothing huh? Me telling my oh so tragic and lame past was nothing? Saving you from getting raped is nothing? Comforting me when I got almost killed is nothing? Well fine then Uchiha Sasuke! Let's forget it all!"

He pushed away from the desk and ran out of the room.

Sasuke bit his lip and punched the window cracking it. "Damn it Uchiha…once again you screw up."

He sighed and backed away from the window and picked up his binder. He left the classroom silently and walked down the hallway. He saw the meeting room coming up and he dropped the binder on the floor next to the door loudly. He passed the room without a single glance or pause back and continued walking.

He heard the sobs coming from another classroom and noticed it was the photography club room. He frowned and touched the door knob and opened the room. It was pitch dark and he stepped in but then stopped. "Don't you dare come in here jerk." Sasuke didn't listen and stepped in fully.

He heard the choked sob and then a growl. "I mean it or else I'll-, "You'll crash my skull against the wall and kill the living daylights out of me? I know you said the same thing to the guy who was going to rape me and sometimes when you were furious with me like right now."

Naruto didn't say anything. "Well maybe you did remember that." He said bitterly.

Sasuke, who finally adjusted his vision to the dark, walked over to Naruto who was sitting on the floor arms around his knees. Sasuke kneeled down and sat in the same position as Naruto. "No I remembered everything…always did and always will." He muttered.

Naruto laughed coldly. "Sure…like I should believe you now."

Sasuke brought a hand to Naruto's cheek but was slapped away. "Don't touch me." Sasuke sighed. "I still remember our relationship and I does mean something to me. Without you there I would have been broken right now."

Naruto was quiet until his horse voice replied. "Broken? You mean anti-social and rude." Sasuke laughed lowly. "Exactly." Naruto chuckled and little and then took a deep breath. "You hurt me when you did say that though." Sasuke nodded. "I understand and I apologize so much. I know was distant when I came back and then fully becoming cold towards you and people I used to know. I'm sorry for that too."

Naruto brought his hand to Sasuke's and gripped it. "I forgive you…and I still you know…love you." He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widen and looked down. "I love you too." He murmured back. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and removed his hand so he could caress Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand and leaned over to place a kiss on Naruto's lips. He kissed with so much passion that he could feel the tears sliding down his own cheeks. Pulling away he panted.

"I missed this so much Naru…" Naruto rested his head on Sasuke shoulder pecking his neck. "So do I, but now we have each other now right?"

Sasuke nodded smiling softly. "Yes."

--

….And so the picture was restored with new brightness and shown in a frame that kept everything in place

**End**

WeLL I fInIshEd tHat StOrY! Anyway it didn't take that long and so I just typed what I had in mind.


End file.
